


Perfect

by avio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...By far the most satisfying, however, is whenever he watches Hajime hit the ball, exactly as it should.<br/>Just like right now, at this moment. Tooru sends the ball to Hajime, because of course he does, and he watches as Hajime's entire body tenses and springs into motion. He's already in position for a perfect spike, and dear god, Tooru is so in love....</p><p>[ah, yes, more self-indulgent iwaoi. do i ever do anything else.<br/>also rated for cursing more or less.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> yeah just a silly little thing that i thought up at work like i wanted cute gushy husbands so. have some cute gushy husbands. and a grossed out Mattsun and Makki lmdo. it's shorter than what i've been getting out lately but it's fine. i've still got this EXTREMELY self-indulgent flower shop au i'm working on whoops that's like climbing in word count so. i hope you managed to enjoy this <3

To his team, it's not a secret that Tooru is an extremely hard worker. He works so very hard, at everything he does, especially volleyball. Which is why it's so sweet every time he gives a perfect set, the kind his spikers love. Watching them hit the ball down exactly as he predicted gives him a feeling of being high. His hard work paid off, and that was so satisfying.

By far the most satisfying, however, is whenever he watches Hajime hit the ball, exactly as it should.

Just like right now, at this moment. Tooru sends the ball to Hajime, because of course he does, and he watches as Hajime's entire body tenses and springs into motion. He's already in position for a perfect spike, and _dear god,_ Tooru is so in love.

He fucking made it. The opponent didn't even stand a chance, and there's loud yelling and cries and victorious cheers. _They won._ Tooru finds himself leaping into Hajime's arms, and the usual scowl is nowhere to be found. Instead, Hajime catches him, and they're twirling around because _they won_ and Tooru is clinging to his boyfriend, looking down at him. He's crying, and the last time there were tears in Hajime's eyes was when Karasuno beat them, and Tooru remembers his heart breaking with each tear. Now, he's crying again and it's like his heart is being pieced back together, and he's laughing, and Hajime's laughing. The entire team is ecstatic and Hajime still hasn't put him down.

He carries Tooru into the locker room with him, still holding onto him tightly as Tooru's fingers thread into his hair and pull him into a hard kiss. He tastes the tears and his heart is soaring; there's absolutely no way anything could top this feeling.

“God damn it, Oikawa, I love you. I love you so fucking much.” Hajime murmurs against his lips, holding on to him like his life depends on it. “That was perfect, you're so fucking perfect.”

Tooru thinks he might be crying, too. “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, you were the one who did it! You did it! I love you _so much.”_ This can't even be real and they're so wrapped up in each other that they forgot about the rest of their team.

Kyoutani is ignoring them, storming to his place in the locker room, followed by a red-faced Yohaba.

“Gross,” Hanamaki says, nudging Matsukawa. “They're so gross.”

Matsukawa nods in agreement. “ _Disgusting.”_

“Oh, Makki, don't be jealous that my boyfriend is _perfect_ , and you couldn't possibly achieve his level of perfection.” Tooru doesn't look away from Hajime, but he does wiggle his fingers at the two, causing them both to stick their tongues out at each other in disgust. “In fact,” and with this, he does look over. “I'm surprised you're not taking this opportunity to go make out with Mattsun there, yourself.” He's grinning, teasing, at the two who are getting a little flushed.

“We wouldn't do that in front of the whole team!”

“We _do_ have some shame, Oikawa, unlike _you._ ”

Tooru is about to respond, but Hajime interrupts him with a grumble. “Hey, Shittykawa, don't let them ruin this, for fuck's sake.”

Tooru's attention is back on his best friend, and his smile is genuine and loving as his fingers grasp the sides of Hajime's face, gazing into his eyes. “Oh, my Iwa-chan, as if anything could ruin _this._ ” He kisses him again, just as deeply, and Hajime sighs.

Their teammates groan, but they don't care. This moment is far too perfect.

 


End file.
